


О драконах Джареде и Дженсене

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Джеи-драконы или Джеи и драконы в виде романса/юмора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О драконах Джареде и Дженсене

Джаред бежал по зеленому лугу, смешно подпрыгивая и топорща неокрепшие перепончатые крылья.   
Его гибкая чешуя только начинала наливаться цветом, но Дженсен невольно залюбовался этим играющим на солнце оливковым золотом. Сам он уютно устроился на густой мягкой траве и, слегка жмурясь от послеполуденных косых лучей, наблюдал за неумелыми попытками Джареда научиться летать. Строго говоря, тому было еще рановато покорять небо, о чем Дженсен говорил по сто раз на дню, но разве можно переупрямить непокорного подростка? Джаред только настырно мотал башкой – весьма симпатичной мордашкой, если говорить начистоту – и в очередной раз брал разгон для взлета, будучи уверенным, что уж на этот раз у него точно все получится.  
\- Смотри! – жизнерадостно возопил юный дракон, отчаянно замахал крыльями, а в следующий момент запутался в ногах и сверзился мордахой в траву.  
Дженсен расхохотался и подошел ближе. В воспитательных целях наподдал хвостом по затылку неуемного мальца. Тот развернулся к нему и обиженно засопел, выпуская из ноздрей белесый пар. Обнажил идеально белые зубы, поймал кончик хвоста Дженсена и слегка прикусил, чем заработал еще один подзатыльник. Дженсен не мог долго смотреть на обиженного Джареда – больно смешно это выглядело, - но все же поддался искушению, развернул засиявшие на солнце золотые крылья и легко поднялся в воздух. Взмыл в безупречно-голубое летнее небо, на бреющем полете сделал круг над лугом и изящно приземлился около Джареда.  
\- Ну почему у меня так не получается? – воскликнул тот. Огорченный до глубины своей драконьей души, он растянулся на траве и закрыл глаза.  
\- Говорю же, нужно немного подождать, - ответил Дженсен. Будучи совсем немногим - особенно по драконьим меркам – старше Джареда, он чувствовал себя совершенно взрослым и умудренным опытом драконом. Особенно после того, как именно ему поручили поставить Джареда на крыло – каждому из уже научившихся летать драконов в их племени выпадала подобная то ли честь, то ли повинность. Дженсен, впрочем, Джареда обузой не считал – несмотря на его твердолобый характер. Парнишка был неугомонным соратником по играм и тренировкам, а заодно тем еще шутником. Правда, как-то раз Дженсен полыхнул на него огнем за очередную шалость: ну в самом деле, привязать к его хвосту здоровенную поваленную сосну, а потом разбудить ранним утром диким воплем – это было слишком. Дженсен, попытавшись с ходу взлететь, шмякнулся об землю и не сдержался. Джаред, конечно, заверещал, как девчонка, а Дженсен получил выговор от родителей, но их дружбе с Джаредом это не повредило. Дженсен пообещал огнем больше не плеваться, а Джаред поставил крест на поваленных соснах.  
Но сейчас Джаред, кажется, всерьез расстроился, и Дженсен легонько пощекотал его крылом.  
\- Через неделю-другую все получится, вот увидишь! – сказал он Джареду. Тот приоткрыл раскосый зеленоватый глаз и хитро прищурился.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Дженсен кивнул и улегся рядом. Августовское солнце манило теплом, и они разнежено плавились под теплыми лучами, пока Дженсена совсем не сморило.  
Проснулся он уже в сумерках. Джареда рядом не было, и он завертел головой в поисках неугомонного подростка. Пора было возвращаться в гнездо, летать ночью не разрешалось даже ему – а уж о Джареде и говорить не приходилось. Сгущающаяся темнота ограничивала обзор, но в какой-то момент Дженсену показалось, что он увидел знакомые очертания на фоне красноватого неба слева от него. На краю обрыва.  
\- Не вздумай! – издалека рявкнул Дженсен стоявшему у самой кромки зеленого луга Джареду. Внизу, метрах в ста, расстилалось глубокое синее озеро, и Дженсен с ужасом подумал, что Джаред, вздумай он сигануть с обрыва, расшибется о водную гладь или же попросту утонет.  
\- У меня получится, Дженсен! – жизнерадостно возопило юное чудовище и ухнуло вниз. Дженсен в панике дохнул огнем, и, в полсекунды достигнув края обрыва, стрелой ушел следом. Вытянув крылья вдоль тела, он молился всем драконьим богам, чтобы его веса хватило оказаться под Джаредом до того, как тот достигнет воды. Смягчить удар – это все, на что он мог рассчитывать.  
Джаред нелепо махал крыльями, пытаясь удержаться в воздухе. Так или иначе, свое падение он замедлил, и Дженсен сумел поднырнуть под него и расправить крылья. Он медленно снижался, ежесекундно ожидая удара сверху, но его так и не последовало. Изогнув длинную шею, Дженсен увидел, что Джаред держится. Равномерно взмахивая крыльями, он поднимался все выше и верещал от восторга.  
\- Получилось! Получилось! – разобрал Дженсен, а в следующий момент, увлеченный наблюдением за Джаредом, врезался в озеро.  
Когда мокрый и злой как черт Дженсен выбрался на берег, то не мог решить, чего ему хочется сильнее – надавать Джареду так, чтобы хвост завтра поднять не мог, или же расхохотаться от облегчения, что все закончилось хорошо. Была еще и смутная гордость за воспитанника.  
\- Прости, - понурился Джаред, когда Дженсен отряхнулся и угрожающе двинулся на него. – Но все же получилось! - счастливо рассмеялся он, и такое сияние исходило от каждой золотистой чешуйки, что Дженсен растаял. Но воспитательный подзатыльник подопечному все же отвесил.


End file.
